Love's Curse
by Living1ikeLarry
Summary: How one word could alter the course of history forever. Starts after TLO and will go through the whole HOO timeline. After the battle with Kronos Percy is devastated. He becomes the Champion of Aphrodite and gains a few new powers, eventual Perodite. Aphrodite will be shone in a new light, she isn't what people believe she is.
1. Always

**This is my first story ever on fanfiction so feel free to help me out and give your opinion. I have a general idea where I want this story to go, already but I will take any ideas you have. I plan on this being a very long story, it will take place at the end of TLO and go thought the whole HOO timeline (I have read House of Hades, so everything you read that you may think would interrupt that plot line I am doing for a reason). I may or may not do a sequel depending on this stories success. I wanted to do this one because I am sick of Percabeth pairing, and had an idea I wanted to use in order to paint Aphrodite in a different light. Don't worry about Percy falling for her to quickly, I plan on making it take awhile after getting over Annabeth. I will try my best to make characters as little OOC as possible, but it should not be a problem. Percy also wont be super powerful in this story, he will just be slightly more powerful than he was in the books due to his blessings. After the first few chapters hopefully I can find my writing style and my writing will improve, bear with me until then. I will not be changing POV's 100 times a chapter, when authors do that it annoys me, the most POV's you will see in a single chapter will probably be 2. Most of the POV's in this book will be 3rd Person Percy, but maybe a few 3rd Person Aphrodite here and there. You may see some others at some point, but as of right now I am unsure. The biggest inspiration to this pairing was One Night Stand by keenbeanz, and if you haven't already read it I'd highly recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**αρχή**

Annabeth stood face-to-face with the titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Family, Luke. You Promised," she said, girtting her teeth.

Percy took a painful step foward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of us could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered.

He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face."Promise."

Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding. . . ."

"My knife."Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at him, imploring, "Percy, please . . ."

Percy could move again.

Percy surged forward and scooped up her knife. He knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid Percy any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but the son of the sea put himself between him and her.

"Don't touch her," Percy said.

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson . . ." Was it his imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold?

He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need his body anymore. Please—"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals.

He stumbled toward it. Percy tried to stop him, but he pushed him out of the way with such force Percy landed next to Annabeth and cracked his head on the base of Athena's throne.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."

When Percy's vision came back into focus, he saw Kronos grasping his sword. Then Kronos bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy . . ."

Percy struggled to his feet. He moved toward him with the knife. I should kill him, he thought to himself. That was the plan.

Luke seemed to know what Percy was thinking. He moistened his lips. "You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled."

He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke.

his

You are not the hero, Rachel had said. It will affect what you do.

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a play-ground bully.

The line from the great prophecy echoed in his head:A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. His whole world tipped upside down, and he gave the knife to Luke.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you . . . um . . ."

Crazy. Insane. Off his rocker. Probably.

But Percy watched as Luke grasped the hilt.

He stood before him—defenseless.

Luke unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing him off his feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. Pery shut his eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister his skin and crack his lips.

It was silent for a long time.

When Percy opened his eyes, he saw Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos's scythe had liquefied into molten metal and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace.

Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open—blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle.

"Good . . . blade," he croaked.

Percy knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew . . ."

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakly. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips.

"Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "Always," she said as she bent down and gently kissed him on the cheek.

And with that Percy felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Luke a gave her a small smile before he gripped Percy's sleeve, and Percy could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again." His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."

Luke nodded, and his hand went slack.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

The next few hours went by in a blur. Percy heard one word repeat itself over and over in his head, _always. Always_,it was strange how one word could affect him so greatly. _Always_, Annabeth had said she had loved Luke, and she always would, not him. She would never be able to return the feelings he felt towards her. It wasn't until he felt his heart break into tiny fragments earlier today that he realized how much he cared about a certain daughter of Athena.

He was almost certain that she shared his feelings. She kissed him right? She looked so broken when she thought he had died on Mount Saint Helen's last year. That's something people do who love each other, right? Well that's at least what he thought, but he could not help but feel some resentment towards her for leading him on. She knew he was not that bright.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. This snapped him out of his dream-like state, and Percy looked around to find myself in the throne room as his name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. Percy walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave him courage to keep walking.

First Percy bowed to Zeus. Then he knelt at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

He stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Percy waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like him, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy hesitated."Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared at him, stunned."Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes."A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said.

He could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving his father. He could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

Then Percy looked at Annabeth again. He thought about his friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. He thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke. And Percy knew what to do, he looked up into the eyes of the king, "No."

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?"

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunder-storm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," Percy said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

"I do want a gift, though," he said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," Percy said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," he said, looking at Hades, "You should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," Percy said."All the children . . . of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," his father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy stated. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children," Percy said. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll.

"And the minor gods," he said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," he said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "You ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," he said. "All of you."

Percy got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said."Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," he said.

Percy turned, but before he could leave, he saw Hera muttering something to Zeus, and he saw a flash of annoyance flash across his face before he bellowed, "Percy I must require you stay for a few moment longer," then he looked at all the minor gods and demigods in the room before shouting, "Every non-Olympian besides Hades and Hestia leave at once!"

Percy started to panic as everyone in the throne room started filing out the doors. He was worried that Zeus might punish him for turning down his offer of godhood in front of everybody.

His panic must have been showed across his face because Zeus soon said, "Relax boy we aren't going to blast you into dust, well at least not yet."

Ares frowned, crossed his arms across his chest, and grumbled, "Not even a little bit?"

Zeus put a hand to his chin as if he was considering this until Poseidon gave him a glare. He sighed, "No, not even a little."

Percy let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "What do you want then?" he asked still fearing for his life a little bit.

"My wife has pointed out, that since your gift only helps the gods, and does not benefit you in anyway, you deserve a gift that will be of value to you, BUT we have already decided what this gift shall be," Zeus stated. It was clear he did not want to embarrassed again by getting his gift turn down for a superior one again.

Percy was shocked by this, the goddess who hates his guts, trying to do something for him.

"Thank you for the thought, but this gift will help me," Percy said. "The gift will hopefully prevent future wars which-"

Poseidon shook his head, "My son is too modest for his own good."

"Aphrodite is right Percy," Hera said. "So we must insist you accept our gift. It would benefit both Olympus and yourself."

Percy didn't like where this was going, when a god insists something you usually have no choice but to comply. He looked at Zeus and asked him, "What is this gift you have in mind for me?"

Zeus scowled, "I was getting to that before you decided to interrupt me boy. The gods have realize that it is vital to have heroes fight for them because of the ancient law that forbid us to do the fighting. So, we will allow you to choose one patron from this room, who will give you their full blessing, and train you for 5 years."

Percy looked around the room, glancing at everyone that was there. There were so many powerful gods to choose from. Percy eliminated his dad because he already had his powers, he also saw Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hermes as undesirables. Their powers didn't seem all so great to him. He looked at Zeus, could have power over, then he glanced at Hades where he could power over the dead and shadows like Hades. Percy could learn to shoot a bow, he thought as he looked at Artemis and Apollo, or he have the brute strength of Ares. But realizing he would have to spend 5 years with these gods, he quickly decided against Ares, who he didn't like, Zeus, who didn't like him, Hades, who didn't seem like a people's person. He could definitely not spend 5 years with man-hating goddess without accidentally getting her mad and being turned into a jackalope for it. He could learn to make things like Hephaestus, but then Percy decided he didn't need anymore weapons or armor, and didn't want to make them for other people. That left Apollo, Hestia, Athena, and Aphrodite. Apollo wouldn't be too bad, but he could never see himself needing a bow and he would just annoy Percy with all of his haiku's. Athena's wisdom would help him, but he was already used to relying on instinct rather than tactics. Besides he was the son of her rival, she would find pleasure in making his next five years miserable.

That left Hestia and Aphrodite. As he was about to choose Hestia, he knew he could get along with her very well, she gave of a very friendly and caring aura, Percy shot Aphrodite a quick glance.

She wiggled one of her fingers at him to beckon him over, gave him a heart-wrenching smile and said, "Percy you should choose me, we could help each other out quite a lot." Percy felt himself begin to drool, and started unconsciously walking over to her, he felt the need to do whatever she said, whatever she wanted, he wanted. As he got closer he saw an expression on her face he hadn't noticed before, was it guilt, it couldn't be, why would she feel guilty. It must be pity, if anyone knew how he felt about Annabeth it would probably be her.

"ENOUGH!" Percy heard Poseidon yell, which snapped him out of his trance and he stopped walking towards the love goddess. "HOW DARE YOU CHARMSPEAK MY SON!" He bellowed.

Charmspeak, Percy thought, that must have been what made lose control and do anything she wanted. Percy started to think of all the things she could make him do, the list was endless and that scared him greatly. He gulped, Aphrodite was not so powerless after all, she could be manipulative and get almost anything she desired. Aphrodite was someone to fear, she was no pushover, then he thought of something.

"Dad its ok," Percy said, "Aphrodite just helped me realize something. All of your powers," he said gesturing to the Olympians, "I would at least be able to attempt to fight, all except for hers," he said pointing to Aphrodite, "And for that reason I choose Aphrodite to become my patron."

Aphrodite flashed Percy a brilliant smile that made him feel light headed before exclaiming, "I accept!"

Poseidon looked at his son questioningly, "Son are you sure? Are there no alterior reasons for you making this choice?" he asked.

Percy knew he was asking if he just wanted Aphrodite to be his patron because she was beautiful, but he did not, however he did have another reason that he wasn't sharing about why he choose Aphrodite. He wanted to be able to conquer love, so he would never have to feel the heartbreak he felt with Annabeth again. He still considered her his best friend, it wasn't right to blame her for not loving him, but he wanted to get a better control of his emotions. He never wanted to fall for someone who could never love him back, he never wanted to misread other people again. "No Dad, I did not choose her just because of her looks," Percy snorted and rolled his eyes, he would be lying though if he said that it wasn't a bonus though.

Percy looked around the room and saw Athena studying him as if he was some sort of lab animal. She looked deep in thought before she said, "You seek a dangerous power boy, one many overlook, you would be able to manipulate people into doing things they would never do otherwise. Are you sure you would never take advantage of that, because I am not."

Poseidon glared at her murderously, "You dare question my son after all he has done for us, you would have had him killed just for being my own blood, yet he still chose to help us! Judge my son for his merits, do not let your hatred of me cloud your judgement of him."

Percy turned to face Athena. He was angry with her for questioning his morals, but he did not wish to have another all powerful immortal enemy, especially one who was his best friend's mother. "Lady Athena, I am not one to take advantage of people who are helpless, I simply wish for a way to overcome obstacles without having to fight. I do not like to harm people if I can help it, and I believe that with Aphrodite's help I will be able to avoid fights much more often."

Athena studied him for a few more moments before saying, "For all you have done, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, give me no reason to regret it sea spawn."

Not knowing what to do, the son of Poseidon turned to face the goddess of love and looked at her questioningly. She seemed to pick up on his dilemma, she beckoned him over, "Come Perseus." He nodded and made his way over to her throne. Once he reached it he knelt before it. "Rise Perseus, my champion," she said with a smile on her face. She hopped down from her throne and reached out her hand, "And take my hand."

Percy hesitantly reached out and grasped her hand and immediately felt power coursing through his body. It felt as if he was bathing in the Styx all over again, except here there was no one he could think of who would help him through the agony. If he wasn't still kneeling he would have already collapsed on the ground. Luckily the flow of power stopped before he started to scream in agony. After a few seconds he slowly rose to his feet and heard a few gasps escape the lips of the gods, Demeter pointed to him and said, "See! That's what happens when you eat cereal!"

Percy was confused, what made everyone gasp, it must have shown because Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of him. Percy's mouth must have hit the floor. In the mirror he saw himself, but it wasn't himself. The person in the mirror looked better than the person he saw back at Circe's Island. He was tanner, taller, and his muscles were much more rigid. Every part of his body seemed to be enhanced. Percy then looked up at his eyes which were still a vibrant sea-green, but they had small specks in them that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope.

Percy reached out and touch the mirror. "Is that really me?" he asked, his mouth still hanging open.

"It is, and don't worry, your appearance won't be the only thing that has changed, my _champion_" Aphrodite said in her angelic voice. "I can't wait to see what you can do with some of my other powers."

"Other powers?" Percy asked questioningly? He hadn't thought he would get other powers, charmspeak itself seemed like it would be powerful enough alone.

Aphrodite smiled at him again, "You think the goddess of love and beauty only has one power?"

"Enough, you two may finish this later" Zeus said, "For now, you will take him somewhere where he will not be found by others, a place where he can stay and train for the next 5 years. He is not to contact anyone from the mortal world."

Aphrodite nodded, then winked at Percy, and flashed them both off of Olympus.

******Ω** Τέλος **Ω**

**Well there is my first chapter, did you like it? Let me know how I did and give me any tips you have. The TLH part in this timeline will cover Percy's POV. I don't want to tell you anymore than spoil it, but I plan on going into detail in each book of the series, so don't be surprised if this story gets very long.**


	2. Friend?

**Okay, just warning you all know I probably will never update back to back days ever again. I was just moved by all the reviews, follows, favorites, and mostly by the few people who already favorited me as an author because this is my first story. I wanted to get this up fast so I did not have time to check grammar as well as I would have liked, so please alert me of any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**αρχή**

Percy looked around the room, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. The walls were shades of green and blue, the furniture have wave patterns carved into them. Sand dollars, shells, and pictures of the ocean hung the walls. There was a hallway on one side of the room, while there was a doorway, lacking a door, that led to a kitchen. In the center of the wall the couches faced was a beautiful fireplace that seemed to be made of various sea shells. Above the fireplace was a huge 50-inch flat screen T.V. that Percy could definitely get used to. In the wall opposite of the fireplace was... an elevator? It certainly looked like one, however Percy was not so keen on the idea of people being able to get into this place whenever they wanted. The lights in the room, made it seem as if he was underwater, it was darker than most people would have liked, but not him, the whole place reminded Percy of the ocean, this was not what he expected when he found out the love goddess would be giving him somewhere to say.

Aphrodite looked and him and smiled. "I can see that you like it here."

"It's beautiful," Percy breathed out.

"This place takes the form of whatever the person who is living in it likes. Since you are from the sea, it makes sense that the room would look this way," Aphrodite said, as she gestured at the room. "This is one of my favorite places to go, whenever I go to Paris I always stay here." She then moved over to one of the green couches and sat down. She gestured for him to do the same.

"P-Paris?" Percy stammered as he made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to Aphrodite. "What are we doing here?". And then another though hit him, and a wave of guilt crashed through his head, "What about my mom, she must think I am dead, I told her I would give her a signal." He can't believe he forgot about his mom, he had been in such a daze after what had happened with Annabeth, he found it hard to think of anything else. He looked at Aphrodite desperately, his guilt evident in his eyes, "Please you have to let her know i'm not dead, I told her after the battle I would send her a sign that I was alright." He was too busy thinking about himself after the battle to remember his promise to his mother, how could he have been so caught up in self pity to remember his mom.

"You are not allowed to contact anyone from the mortal world Perc-"

"And you just let her go on thinking I died? You cant-"

"However, there is no rule against me from doing so." Aphrodite continued as if Percy had never interrupted her. She snapped her fingers and looked rather pleased with herself, "Done, now I believe if Zeus finds out about this little way around his rules he would be rather angry. So lets keep this our little secret."

A wave of gratitude washed over Percy. He glanced down at his feet, "Thank you, thank you so much. I can't believe I forgot about her. Its just that I was a little...distracted after the battle." He looked up at Aphrodite and saw a understanding look in her face.

She looked at him sadly and rested her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry Percy, even I thought you two would work out."

He looked down at his feet and his expression turned somber. Percy figured she knew how he would felt about Annabeth. She was the goddess of love after all, and this definitely fell into her domain, but he did not want her pity, or anyone else's for that matter.

Aphrodite gave him a sad look, "Percy go get some rest. You must be tired, you did just fight a war after all. And...I think some sleep will help you clear your mind."

"I'm not that tired honest, and-,"

"We will talk again tomorrow, now go rest. Besides, in Paris its the middle of the night. You should get used to sleeping at this time since this will be your home for the next 5 years," Aphrodite cut in.

As soon as she said that Percy's mind seemed to seemed to realize how tired his body was. Fighting the battle had taken its toll on him, the Curse of Achilles only making it worse. He wondered if her charmspeak made him realize how tired he was, but he was to tired to care. "Fine, where is my room?" he said a little bitterly since he didn't want to admit she was right.

Aphrodite started to laugh, "I honestly have no idea."

"But, you said you stay her all the time. How could you not know where the bedroom is?" He asked her, his confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, _I_, have been here many times, but _you_ have not. This place mirrors the interests of the person who will be living in it. For all I know there could be no bedroom at all. So how about you just follow your gut, you have a better idea a bedroom would be than me," She said with a smile still on her face.

"Nothing can ever be easy, can it?" Percy sighed. He looked around the room and made his way over to the hallway. He turned back and said, "Wish me luck," and then he turned back to the hallway and started to walk down it. He saw four doors, Percy stopped for a moment before taking and guess and went for the one that was the farthest down on the right. His luck seemed to be good or somehow subconsciously he knew where the bedroom was, because when he opened the door and walked he found himself in a huge bedroom. It was extremely dark and Percy didn't have the energy to find the light switch, so he made him way over to the large rectangular object he assumed was his bed and lied down on it. Percy fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the covers when his exhaustion overtook his body.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

Percy woke up as the sun shone directly into his eyes. _Great, _he thought to himself_, Apollo is just as annoying here as he is in New York. _He stretched his hands over his head and yawned before he threw the covers off himself and got up. He made his way over to the window the sun was shining through and looked out.

He saw a large rectangular field of grass surrounded by trees. The field was divided in half by a road that split apart before coming together again forming a circle. On the sides of the fields Percy could see larges passes that also cut across the grass to the other side at multiple points. Beyond the trees that surrounded the field was the city of Paris itself. All the buildings looked tiny from his vantage point, the skyline of Paris did not come close to competing with New York's. Percy was fairly sure he saw this field before, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He put that thought out of his mind as he gazed upon the city, searching for the one landmark that anyone could identify, the Eiffel Tower. He let out a disappointed sigh as he failed to find it. It must have been the other side of his...apartment? House? Penthouse? Percy realized he had no idea what the building he was going to be living at for the next five years was.

He turned around to face away from the window with the intent of finding out, but that quickly changed as his eyes glanced around the bedroom. He had not been able to see it last night in the dark, but know with the sun shining through the window, the room was lit up nicely. The room was extremely large and the walls were painted a shade of green that almost matched his eyes. Where the walls met the floor, the border was white with a pattern of waves etched into it. The bed had to be a king-sized bed, it was too big to be anything else, its covers were a shade of light blue that seemed to complement the walls fairly well, and gave of a very calming feeling when looked at. Along the wall there were multiple dressers, a door that Percy assumed was a closet, and even a desk. The door of the closet along with all the other furniture were all made from a dark wood.

The room was gorgeous, however one thing caught his eye above all the other aspects of the room. Along the walls as well as on the dressers were pictures. As he peered at each one a pang of sadness hit them. They were all pictures from his past, or maybe not pictures because he was not in any of them, and does not recall any of them being taken. It seemed like they were his memories, but put into a frame. All of the pictures seemed to be of his perspective. On one dresser there was one of his mom smiling and pulling out a tray of blue cookies from the oven, another of Tyson running directly at him, he looked like he was about to give Percy one of his dreaded bone-crushing hugs. On another dresser there was a picture of Grover playing his reed pipes along with another picture of Travis and Conner Stoll with a mischievous smile on their faces. Along the wall there was a picture of Beckendorf and Silena holding hands and smiling, another of Calypso planting moonlace. He actually smiled at that one, soon her punishment would be over, the gods would let her leave her island, and she would be free to explore the world.

Then Percy made the mistake of looking at another picture on the walls. It was Annabeth sitting on the beach reading a book. She had a smile on her face and looked so happy. He wished he could make her happy like she made him, and a rush of sadness hit Percy. _No_, he thought, _that's not fair to her. Just because she doesn't love you back doesn't give you the right to be upset with her_. Just because his conscience told him that, didn't mean his heart followed it. Along with the sadness there was the anger, the resentment of her leading him on, of her not loving him like he did her.

Percy turned around to get out of the room, it had to many sad memories in it, he needed to get away from them. Besides, he wouldn't be seeing any of these faces for another five years. He made his way over to the door and stepped out into the hall. He saw the three other doors he remembered from last night and decided to find out what was behind them in order to distract himself from the pictures in his room.

He went to the room directly across from the bedroom first, he opened the door and found himself in... well another bedroom. However it was like his in the slightest, the walls, floor, ceiling, and bed were both white, and there was no furniture in the room beside the bed itself, and the top of them were bare. It was almost as if the room was waiting for someone else to come and claim it. Right now it looked like a blank canvas.

He turned around and left the room before deciding to open the one directly next to it. Percy stepped in and a huge grin found itself across his face. This room was absolutely huge, it dwarfed his bedroom, and the living room put together. In the center of the room was a huge pool. It looked like it went down for a hundred feet. Then all the sudden the stench of salt hit his nose, and somehow the smile on Percy's face got even bigger. The pool was filled with salt water.

Percy looked around the room to see if it had anything else in it and he found that it did. Tucked away in the corner of the room was a fairly large hot tub. Percy told himself that he would definitely spend a lot of time in here later today.

As much as he wanted to go for a swim right now, his curiosity got the better of him as he wondered what could be inside the last room. He left the pool and walked back into the hallway. Excitement started to build up in his stomach as he made his way over to the last door which was next to his bedroom. He opened it and couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He was standing in his very own...bathroom.

_Well I guess I do need a bathroom, _he thought to himself. Inside the bathroom there was a shower and of course a toilet. The bathroom also had the familiar sea theme the rest of his building seemed to have.

As Percy looked at the shower he realized he hadn't showered since before the Battle of Manhattan. He lifted up an arm and hesitatingly put his head closer to his armpit and sniffed it. Surprisingly he didn't smell bad at all, in fact he smelt a faint trace of flowers. He thought it must have something to do with Aphrodite's blessing. Even though he smelt rather pleasing he still felt dirty, so he decided to hop in the shower.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

Percy stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist.

As he made his way over to his room he felt his stomach grumble. He hoped this placed had food stocked up somewhere because he was starving. He opened the door to his room and was about to take off the towel to get changed, but soon realized he had nothing to change into. He hadn't exactly had time to pack right after the battle before he was moved here. He walked over to the door and hoped Aphrodite thought to leave him a change of clothes.

He opened the closet door and let out a sigh of relief, the closet was filled with shirts all of various colors. He picked out a green one and set it down on his bed. He then glanced around at the three dressers in the room, avoiding looking at the top of them. He pulled open one of the draws to the one closest to him and found it filled with boxers. He quickly slipped them on and finally was able to take of the towel around his waist. Percy quickly rummaged through the draws of this dresser along with the two others and pulled out a pair of socks and jeans put on. He slipped them on, and threw on his shirt and decided to quiet his growling stomach by making his way over to the kitchen.

When Percy got to the kitchen, he was confused at the lack of a fridge. He looked through the drawers and cabinets of the kitchen in attempt to find something to fill his stomach, but all he was able to find were bowls, plates, glasses, and utensils. He took out a plate and set it on a counter and let out a small sigh, _Boy do I wish you were filled with my mom's blue chocolate chip pancakes right now_.

Then almost instantly the plate was filled with a stack of blue chocolate chip pancakes. "Thank god," he said enthusiastically and his stomach growled in agreement. He then opened a drawer and took out fork and knife. He then went through the cabinets again until he found the glasses he found earlier. He hoped they were like the ones at camp, and he willed the glass to fill with orange juice.

He brought his food and drink over to a small table in the kitchen that had for chairs. He sat down and started to devour the food.

Before he knew it the whole plate of pancakes were gone and his stomach seemed to be satisfied. He walked over to the sink to put his dishes in, but just as he arrived at the sink, he found his plate and glass were completely clean. Not a crumb was left on the plate and not a trace of orange juice was left in the glass. _Now this is something I can grow to love_, he thought with a smiled on his face.

Now that Percy was fed and bathed he wondered when Aphrodite would get here. He figured he would wait by just watching some T.V. and if she took too much longer he would even take a dip in the pool.

He walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch directly facing the television. He grabbed the remote and turned it on, wondering what kind of shows they would have in Paris. He started to flip through the channels and smiled as he realized the channel numbers an stations were the same as they were back in New York. Just as he finally found a show he would like, the fireplace under the T.V. roared to life.

A feminine figure stepped out of the flames. She looked about 18 years old, and when he focused more on her face he almost let out a gasp. This women was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was... well he couldn't describe the color, and her eyes seemed to be changing color all the time, spending no longer than 5 secs on any five colors.

She studied him for a few moments and Percy decided to break the silence, "Uhh, can I ask what your name is and better yet what your doing here?" Percy was surprised he was babbling like an idiot like the time he did in that limo when he first met Aphrodite because this girl was seriously that beautiful.

The girl seemed amused by this, "Am I not allowed in one of my very own homes?"

"Aphrodite?" Percy asked, when he finally seemed to put two and two together.

"Do you know of anyone else that owns this place?"

"Well, no but I just didn't expect you to be so young. You were older yesterday," Percy said, and immediately realized how bad it sounded.

However she didn't seem offended, if anything she was even more amused. "You should never call a girl older Perseus, it seems that I will have much to teach you."

"No I didn't...I just meant...sorry," he mumbled, his face gaining a red hue.

"All is forgiven," she said as she made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to Percy. "Now I believe we have some things to discuss, no? So lets start out with this. Do you have any questions?"

Percy thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Back at the throne room you said I would get more powers, what are they."

She smiled and said, "I had a felling you would ask that. And I can honestly tell you I have no idea."

Percy was definitely confused, "But you said you had many powers."

"Yes Percy, I said I had many powers. I have no idea how many you my powers you will get, or which ones. You are the first person I have ever given my full blessing to. I can only assume which of my powers you will get," Aphrodite said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "However there is one side affect of my full blessing you should be aware of."

Percy felt panic starting to gnaw at his chest, he was not told there would be any side affects, "And what might this side affect be milady?"

Aphrodite must have noticed his panicked face because she quickly responded, "No, no, no don't worry Perseus it is nothing bad, in fact some people would treasure this side affect."

Percy felt a little of the pressure in his chest ease away with those words but he was still nervous to fine out what this side effect was, "And what would this side affect be?"

"Your are immortal in every way except you can get slain in battle. Just like Artemis' hunters. In fact after a hunter joins the hunters Artemis gives them her full blessing, a god's full blessing gives anyone this state of immortality. Artemis is usually the only one to give it though," Aphrodite explained.

Percy didn't know how to feel about this, on one hand it was pretty cool to be semi-immortal, but on the other he did not want to grow old and watch his loved ones die.

Aphrodite picked up on Percy's mixed emotions, "I'm sorry you weren't told of this Perseus, I know immortality is a blessing as well as a curse, but it was on Zeus' orders. He hopes by the end of these five years, with you being already part immortal, you will finally accept godhood."

"Why does he want me to be a god so bad," Percy asked.

"In all honesty he doesn't. In fact if I had to bet I would say he hates you. However, by turning down his offer the first time, you seemed to be implying that being mortal is better than being a god. And Zeus' ego will not allow him to accept that some may believe that," the love goddess stated.

Percy didn't want to think about being immortal any more so he tried to change the topic, "So which of your powers do you think I will get?"

Aphrodite smiled, "First we will start with charmspeak because that is what made you choose me as your patron, however I will not tell you of any others I expect unless you figure it out by yourself, or master charmspeaking."

Percy didn't think it would do him any good to argue with her so he has her, "When do we start training."

Aphrodite's smile grew into a huge grin, "Don't worry we will start soon enough, but first I'm going to take you to see an old friend of yours."

******Ω** Τέλος **Ω**

******Tell me how I did, like it? Hate it? Give me some tips on how to improve. I put a lot of details into this chapter, and I will on each chapter. I feel no need to rush the story and want it to develop on its own pace. I fully expect this story to be well over 250k when its finished. (I know greedy goal for a first time author)**


	3. A Familiar Trip

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, i'm pretty busy right now with playing sports everyday and then having to do my school work, but you an expect 1-2 chapters a week. In a week or two you can expect 2-3 a week because the fall season will be over. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**αρχή**

Percy stood in the elevator with an annoyed expression on his face. "Tell me again, why you wont let me know who this friend of mine is?" he asked while turning to Aphrodite, who was currently humming along to the elevator music.

"Because, I want you to be surprised silly," She said simply, and then quickly resumed her humming.

"But aren't I not supposed to have contact with anyone from the mortal world?"

"Yup," she said while popping the p, and then returning to her humming once again.

"Then why exactly are you taking me to see them?" Percy asked, clearly confused. If Zeus found out Aphrodite was taking him to see one of his old friends, surely he would be turned into seafood. Sure he missed his friends already, but he didn't think it would be worth risking his life to see them again so soon.

Aphrodite finally stopped humming along with the song and turned to face him, "Because this friend of yours isn't from the mortal world, I'd rather not get in trouble with old sparky this fast into my patron ship."

Percy's face scrunched up, he was even more confused now. "Someone not from the mortal world? Do you mean a god? If you do I'm not so sure any of them really like me that much." Through all of his adventures, one thing that Percy always seemed able to do was find some way to piss of some god. "Who-"

Aphrodite quickly cut him off and gave him a small glare, "I already said I'm not telling you because I want it to be a surprise. Now stop asking who your friend is because I'm not telling."

Percy's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fine," he muttered. "But can you at least tell me why you are taking me to see them. Surely it can't be to go catch a movie or grab a bite to eat."

Aphrodite let out a small sigh, "If you must know, I'm hoping they will help get you to stop thinking about hooters, so we can finally start your training."

"Hooters?" Percy had never been to hooters before, he was confused why she though he would be thinking about it.

"Annabeth," Aphrodite smirked.

Percy felt a touch of sadness and anger make its way into his heart with the mention of her name, but it was soon replaced by a huge grin, "If she ever heard me call her that I would be so dead," he said trying to suppress a laugh, but ultimately failing and he let out a roar of laughter.

The love goddess smiled at the site of Percy and also let out a small chuckle, "See, doesn't laughing make everything feel better?"

Percy let his laughter die out, he wanted to change the topic of the conversation. He didn't want to talk about Annabeth just yet. He quickly asked, "Is there any reason you can't teleport us there, like you did to bring me here?" Percy asked.

She bit her lip and let out a short-nervous laugh, "Yeah... about that. There's kind of...a small chance, a very small chance, that if a mortal gets flashed to a place, their molecules never recombine and they die. A fifty-fifty chance is small right? It's completely painless by the way, you wouldn't have felt a thing." She let out another nervous laugh, "And if the person doesn't die, they become extremely tired, almost like if they ran part of the way to the place, which would explain why you were so tired yesterday."

Percy felt his anger start to build up, "There was a chance I could have died and you still-"

"Come on Percy, I was just caught up in the excitement of finally finding someone worthy to be my first champion, that I may have forgot. And besides, I always like to make a dramatic exit."

"That doesn't make it okay to-" Percy started before he was cut off by the sound of the elevator doors finally open. He just realized how long it seemed to take to get down from the living room. Aphrodite's place must be huge.

Seeing a way quickly escape from being yelled at, Aphrodite scurried out of the elevator before Percy could continue.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Percy decided to follow her out. They weren't in a lobby like Percy expected them to be after stepping out of the elevator. In fact it seemed that they were outside. And there was a crowd of people who were eagerly pushing past them to get into the elevator.

Percy turned around to get a look at the build where he was staying at. "No frickin' way," he muttered as he looked at it.

He definitely knew what it was. In fact he thought anyone would probably recognize this building. He was just surprised that he was going to be living in it, well ontop of it. Then again with Olympus being above the Empire State Building he shouldn't be.

He turned back to ask Aphrodite about it, but quickly found out she had continued on with out him. She was waiting in the middle of the large grass field he saw earlier, tapping her foot impatiently.

Percy made his way through the mob of people and finally got over to her.

"About time," she muttered to herself, but he picked up on it anyway.

"Really Aphrodite," he said before he turned and gestured to the building, "The Eiffel Tower, really. I'm going to be living above the frickin' Eiffel Tower."

She shrugged, "Where else am I supposed to stay while I'm in Paris, it's basically my city, most people just don't know it."

Aphrodite didn't look like she was going to give him anymore of an explanation, so Percy decided to ask, "How are we going to get to this friend of mine?"

"Ah yes. I was hoping you were going to ask that. Would you rather go the fast way or long way?" She asked.

Percy thought about for a few moments, "The fast I guess, but-"

"Perfect, I was hoping you were going to say that. I'm on such a tight schedule these days." Aphrodite smiled, showing she was clearly pleased. "Now get ready, the ride may be a little rough, but since you already have done it before, so I bet that you can do it again just fine."

"Wait we are doing it here? You aren't flashing us there are you? Cause I-"

"Nope. Bye," she cut him off. She then flicked her wrist and Percy went shooting into the air.

As he rocketed past clouds, he looked back at the city of Paris, which was getting smaller which each passing second, and saw the figure of Aphrodite waving at him.

_I am so going to kill her_, was his last thought before darkness filled his vision and he blacked out.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

30 minutes.

That's how long he was in the air after he had woken up. Plenty of time fore him to come up with multiple ways to kill Aphrodite. He could get a stampede of horse to trample her, hit her with a giant wave, or get a couple of Pegasi to bring her into the sky and then just drop her, so she could feel what he was right now.

In all honesty Percy wasn't to worried about falling, when he woke up and saw that he was above an ocean. He was sure that if he landed in it he would be perfectly fine, the ocean always protected him. However, he was worried about what Zeus would to to him for being in his domain for too long. He had started to think what Aphrodite said was true, and that he really wanted Percy to become a god, because for some reason Zeus had still not smite him for taking a little trip through the sky. Or maybe he knew that this was not the idea he had in mind when he choose the quick way of traveling. Somehow he doubted that it would have mattered if Zeus was intent on killing him.

Then an island came to view on the horizon. Percy was a little worried, it looked like he was heading straight for it, and with his luck he' d land right on the island, and become some type of demigod pancake.

As he got tossed closer to the island, its details became clearer. It was surrounded by beautiful blue water, and its beaches were filled with pure white sand. The island looked beautiful, almost like a resort. There were waterfalls and rivers scattered throughout it. Hopefully, through some miracle, he would land in one of them. But they were all so small, he did not have much hope.

The island showed no signs of being inhabited, which surprised him. Surely anyone who saw this island would want to live here, which led him to believe that this island was probably undiscovered. It was probably tucked away somewhere too far away from civilization for anyone to find.

Then he saw it, a lake at the center of the island, surrounded by rocky shores. And he was heading straight for it. Finally a stroke of luck for once in his life.

He burst past the clouds and hit the surface of the lake. Just as he knew it would, the water seemed to catch him, it felt as if he landed on a nice, soft, plush bed, instead of landing on concrete like it should have.

Percy willed the water to take him to the surface and then made his to the rocky shore. He saw two female figures make their way toward him. The one on the the right he quickly recognized as Aphrodite.

He glared at her as she made his way to him, ignoring the other person for he time being. He was too busy trying to burn Aphrodite to a crisp with his gaze, to pay too much attention the the other women. When they got into earshot he yelled, "I'm going to kill you Aphrodite!" He started to march angrily over to her.

She let out a frighten squeal, and shoved the other figure in front of her, then proceeded to cower behind her.

Percy was forced to look at her, since Aphrodite was hiding behind her. She was wearing a white dress, she had braided caramel hair, with almond shaped eyes. He let out a gasp, Percy would have recognized this person anywhere.

"C-Calypso?" he stammered.

She nodded and looked equally baffled by his presence, "P-Percy? Is that really you?"

He nodded and looked at the nymph in front of him. There she was, his biggest what if, standing right in front of him. His rage and Aphrodite ebbed away as he continued to stare at Calypso. He couldn't help but compare her to Aphrodite, who was still currently cowering behind her. Both were immensely beautiful, but in different ways. Aphrodite looked like a movie star, however he preferred how Calypso looked, no make-up and all natural. It didn't even look like she was trying to be beautiful, she just was.

She shock her head in disbelief, a single tear made its way down her cheek, "It can't be, no one is able to find Ogygia twice." Calypso then turned to face Aphrodite, her hands clenched into fists at her side, "This is a cruel trick, even for you. Did you not think I would be able to remember what he looks like? That," she said pointing at Percy, "Is not him. It commend you for getting close, but you have changed too much of his appearance to fool me. Now get off my island! You are not welcome here anymore."

"But-" Aphrodite tried to explain but was stopped almost immediately.

"LEAVE!" Calypso roared, cutting off Aphrodite. Tears were now streaming down her face and she let out a sob, "You gods are cruel, finding pleasure in tormenting me over the centuries." She got down on her knees and put her face into her hands, letting out a few more sobs, "Just go, please just go." The last part was almost inaudible.

It pained Percy to see her like this, he walked over to Calypso and put his arms around her, but she shoved him off and continued to sob. "Calypso, its me Percy, I swear on the Styx."

She stopped crying and looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying, "How?" She whispered.

"Aphrodite brought me here, she said she was taking me to see an old friend of mine."

"Is it really you?" She asked, reaching her hand out to touch his face.

"It is," He said taking her hand in his own.

"Why did she take you here?"

"You know, I think I would probably be the best to answer that question," Aphrodite said, finally stop using Calypso as a barrier from Percy. "Your time trapped on this island has come to an end, and I thought Percy would be the best person to take you off the island."

Calypso stood up, and turned to face her, "Why the sudden change in heart? I thought you gods enjoyed watching me rot away on this island."

"After the Second Titan War, Percy over here, being the dashing hero he is, saving the damsel in distress, made us promise to release you and all the peaceful titans from their prisons. He gave up godhood for it," Aphrodite said, putting her hand on Percy's head and messing up his hair. "He even helped the minor gods and demigods with another part of his wish."

Calypso moved to face Percy, "You would give up godhood?"

He shrugged in response, "It was the right thing to do."

She then took and step forward and engulfed him in a hug. She buried her face in his chest, letting out streams of tears. "I knew you were different Percy, thank you, thank you, thank you."

They broke apart when they heard a rumbling noise in the distance. A small white dot appeared in the sky, getting bigger which each passing second. As it got closer Percy could tell it was a helicopter.

Aphrodite seemed to notice it too, when she saw it a smile appeared on her face, "Ah, there's your ride back to Paris. Don't worry about Zeus he doesn't want to kill you, well for now, i'm sure you will find someway to piss him off soon. I called the plane in advance because I assumed you didn't want to take the quick way back, right?"

Percy just glared at her in response.

"Right, so anyways you to can continue your conversation once you get on the helicopter, oh and make sure to tell her all about the modern world."Aphrodite then looked at Calypso. "Being locked away for a few thousand years might, you might be in for a bit of a shock once you land in Paris."

Then she returned her gaze to Percy, "I do believe there is an extra room where you are staying right Perseus? Be sure to invite your pretty little friend to stay there. I'm sure she doesn't have anywhere else to stay." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink card with hearts on it, "Oh, and you'll need this to get back up the elevator."

She tossed it to him and he easily caught it.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. Aphrodite looked up at it with an annoyed expression, "I'm coming, i'm coming you big baby." She the looked back at the two standing in front of her, "Well I have to get going, there's a big meeting on Olympus where they're discussing how to find the couple of titans who went into hiding after Kronos' defeat. Anyways turn around and close your eyes, I would hate if I lost my champion on his first day."

Percy and Calypso turned away from her and there was a flash of gold. Once the light vanished they turned back to watch the helicopter get closer.

Calypso looked at Percy, "Champion?"

"I'll explain on the helicopter," He stated.

Her eyebrows knitted together, "Helicopter?" She asked.

Percy let out a sigh, "This is going to be one long explanation."

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

The helicopter lurched to the side as it hit another patch of turbulence.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"Calypso questioned. Her hands were gripping the side of her seats, she was trembling in fear.

"Yeah..." Percy tried to reassure them both. In all honesty he wasn't so sure either, he still did not like being in his uncle's domain, and add the fact that there was no pilot. Yup, the helicopter was flying itself.

He glanced over at Calypso who was currently studying him. "You've already told me all about the modern world, but you haven't told me anything about yourself. Why do you look so different, and why are we going to Paris, I thought you lived in that place called New York."

Percy sighed, "Well that's an interesting story. You see after the fight with Kronos in New York the gods gathered everyone up in the throne room, and congratulated themselves on their _heroic_ deeds." He made sure to say heroic as sarcastically as possible, without all the demigod who fought and died for the gods, they would be currently having a nice trip in Tartarus. "They then decided to award some of the heroes for their valiant efforts. When they got to me they decided to offer me godhood-" He continued until he was cut off by Calypso.

"Which you gave up to save me and help out the minor gods," She eased her grip on her chair a little and smiled at him.

"Yes I made sure the gods would claim their children once they turned thirteen, and asked them to add cabins for all the minor gods at camp. Along with that I asked them to release you and all the peaceful titans from their prisons," he carried on.

"That still doesn't explain why you look so different and decided to live in Paris. And when did you become Aphrodite's champion?"

Percy crossed his arms, "I was getting to that part," he grumbled.

She let out a small laugh, "Then please continue."

He looked out the window and saw they were finally over land. He saw farms and forests scattered across the ground below. There were herds of cows grazing on the grass, and a herd of horses were roaming freely.

"Well," he began, looking back at Calypso, "After all the gifts were given, Hera somehow managed to convince Zeus to give me another gift, since the gift was supposed to be for myself, instead of helping others." He looked down at his feet, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why she would want to do anything for me, I don't know. She hates me." Glancing back at Calypso, "Anyway Zeus agreed since he was angry at me for not wanting to be a god, and he said I had to choose a patron who would train me for five years. At the end of the five years he hopes I will reconsider godhood."

"And will you accept?" She questioned him.

"I honestly don't know. Immortality has its ups and downs, I just hope by the end of the five years I will be able to decide."

Calypso seemed to accept that, "So you got to choose any good as your patron?"

"Well only the Olympians, Hades, and Hestia," he stated.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And you choose Aphrodite?"

He looked back at his feet, "Yeah, well I thought charmspeaking would be a pretty cool power, i'm so tired of having to constantly fight monsters everywhere I go. I was hoping that maybe now I'll just be able to talk my way out of fights. Then she gave me her blessing which gave me some of her powers, and made me look like this," He gestured to himself.

"And is that the only reason you choose her?" There was a weird edge in her voice as she asked that.

He stopped studying his feet and looked back at Calypso, her eyebrows were narrowed and her eyes bore into him.

He realized what she was implying, and felt a blush make its way to his face, "No, no, no there was another reason but its not what you think."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Percy felt pain tugging at his heart. He didn't want to talk about Annabeth, but Calypso deserved to know about what happened, her current situation reminded him too much of his own with a certain daughter of Athena. He knew how she felt about him, its just that Percy didn't know how he felt about her. Sure she was beautiful, nice, and caring, but he still didn't know her. Most of the time he spent on her island he had be unconscious. Right now she was in love with someone who didn't love her back, and that hit home.

"After the battle, Annabeth...said she loved someone else, and it wasn't until that moment that I realized that I did love her. I was heartbroken. I thought, that if I choose Aphrodite...that maybe, maybe she could help me deal with it."

Calypso looked down sadly.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "Look. I know you said you fell in love with me before, but...I was asleep most of the time I spent on Ogygia. I know you are sweet and caring, its just that i feel we didn't get to know each other enough. I just don't think I'm ready right know to be in a relationship right now." He saw a few tears silently escape her eyes. "Right now I just need a friend Calypso. But maybe, give it some time and it can turn into something more. I understand if you don't want to wait for me-"

Calypso looked up and interrupted him, she had a small smile on her face, "I understand Percy. I've waited countless centuries on Ogygia to find someone who loves me back, only to get my heart broken each time. I can wait for you too Percy, I know better than anyone what it feels like to get your heart broken." She wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing, "It will be my pleasure to get to know you better."

Percy smiled and pulled her into a hug, "And it will be my pleasure to get to know you better too."

Percy released her and looked out the window again, he saw multiple buildings that seemed to be more and more clustered together as he passed by. Then in the distance he spotted the Eiffel Tower.

Slowly the helicopter began to descend.

**********Ω** Τέλος **Ω**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter. And if you found any grammatical errors please alert me, I'm not the best at finding my own errors. I already have the general plan for the story in my head, but if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. And don't worry, I plan on putting some action in the next chapter. Oh and Percy may curse a few times in this story, he is still a 16 year old boy. Don't worry it won't be too much, maybe once or twice a chapter. Or maybe he won't do it at all in a chapter.**


	4. Questions

******Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**αρχή**

If you thought people would notice a helicopter land right next to the Eiffel Tower, then you would be wrong. People seemed to just be ignoring the helicopter as it set down on the grass field, as if the it wasn't there, or if it was somehow just a daily occurrence.

Percy stepped out of the helicopter, and then turned to help Calypso down from it.

As she got out the immediately bent down and started to kiss the grass as if it was the best thing in the world.

He would have laughed, if he didn't feel so compelled to do the same thing.

The self-driving helicopter seemed to realize both its passengers left, and slowly lifted off the ground. Percy watched it as it became smaller and smaller in the sky, heading out to some unknown destination.

He glanced back at Calypso who was still murmuring words softly to the ground, and did not appear as if she was going to be stopping anytime soon. Percy decided to pass the time stretching out his sore muscles from spending a few hours locked up in a helicopter. He stifled a yawn as he did, sitting around doing nothing was almost as tiring as fighting monsters.

Once he was done he saw that Calypso was finally on her feet and was gazing at her surroundings, her mouth agape in awe.

She pointed to the Eiffel Tower, "That's where you live?" she asked.

"Well that's where I slept yesterday, but I guess it will be my home for a few years."

"Its so..."

"Metallic?" Percy guessed.

She let out a small laugh, "No..big. Before I was trapped on Ogygia the only buildings in the world were the palaces of Titans, and even those were few and far between. The couple I saw were no where big as that," she said pointing to the tower, "And all of them started out as a place they stumbled upon while exploring the world, and then the Titans slowly transformed them to fit their needs. They started out as caves, giant trees, valleys, mountains, or even a coral reef. It just seems so amazing that something that big could stand all by itself."

Percy grinned, "If you think that's impressive, just wait to you see New York."

Calypso smiled, her smile could have lit up the darkest of rooms, "I just can't wait to see all the wonders this new world has to offer."

Percy couldn't help but smile back. He understood why she was so happy. After being locked away on an island for a couple thousand years, being isolated from civilization, it was as if she had stepped into a whole new world. "Hopefully I can get Aphrodite to let me show you some of them."

He let out another yawn, "Come on, lets get inside and get you settled in, i'm beat."

She shook her head, "Nuhuh, I've spent the last four thousand years stuck on Ogygia, its time for me to see what I missed. I'm going to explore and you're oming with me, you said it yourself that you've only been here for a day. You can rest later, lets see what this city has to offer."

"Come on, the city will still be there tomorrow," he whined.

Calypso crossed her arms, "And so will your bed, now I'm going, with or without you."

She turned and started to walk towards on of the paths that looked like it lead into the city.

"Hey wait!" he called after her.

He was not about to let her go into the city was alone. If Paris was anything like New York, the mortals alone would be a big enough of a problem, add that with the fact that there was most likely a few hungry monsters lurking somewhere in the city, Percy felt like he needed to protect her. There was also the problem that she probably wouldn't understand all the new technology, and she didn't even speak french. Percy didn't either, but he would be able to explain a few things to her.

She turned and had a smug smile on her face, "I knew that would work."

He waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, i'm predictable, now lets hurry up so I can come back and get some sleep."

She chuckled, then grabbed his hand and started to drag him down down the path.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

The sun started to make its way down from the sky, hues of orange and red stretched across the horizon.

The smile on Calypso's face never wavered the whole time she and Percy walked through the city. She asked so many questions, and a surprising amount he wasn't able to answer.

"Is that one of those car things you were talking about?" she asked, stopping to point to a silver BMW parked on the side of the street. She didn't wait for me to answer, "How does it work?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair, "Well um, they use use gas, which makes the tires spin, which then makes the car move."

"Gas?"

"This liquid, stuff cars burn to run."

"If its a liquid why is it called gas?" she asked with a puzzled look across her face.

_Why did they call it gas?_ He had to think for awhile before he remembered, snapping his fingers, and a smug smile gracing his lips, "Its short for gasoline."

"How does gas make it work though?"

Percy's smile vanished instantly, "Well um...it um." He put a hand to his chin, desperately trying to think of the answer, but nothing came to mind. He gave up and let out a sigh, "I honestly don't know."

She seemed a little disappointed, "Okay."

But then she glanced at the light pole the care was next to, the smile coming back to her face, "How does that light work? I don't see any fire."

Percy mentally groaned. Was she going to be asking him about every little thing they passed? He thought he did a decent job explaining the modern world, but it turns out he had only scratched the surface. "It uses this thing called electricity, to keep it lit," he told her.

"Is that like gas?"

"No," he said, trying to figure out how to explain electricity, "Its kind of like lightning."

"Oh," was all she said.

They she scrunched up her eyebrows, Percy could almost see the gears turning in her head. "So the the electricity makes light like a bolt of lightning?" she asked.

If she was going to ask him every little detail about everything it was going to be a long walk. He didn't hold it against her though, she was probably just excited and curious at seeming so many alien things. "Well it powers the light bulb inside, which is what actually is making the light."

"Light bulb? How does that make light?"

"Well..uh," he let out another sigh of defeat, "I don't know."

"Okay," she then took his hand again and started to drag him along again.

And that's how they spent the majority of the past hour, walking around exploring Paris, and answering a wave of endless questions Calypso seemed to have. He didn't have answer to a lot of her questions, but it didn't seem to stop her from asking about another thing a few minutes later. She was so eager to explore Paris and find out as much as she could about modern times as she could. She seemed to be in love with Paris, she never has seen so many people or buildings in the same place before.

Percy didn't know how he felt about Paris yet. It was so different from New York, there wasn't the continuous sound of cars honking at each other, and the streets weren't as packed with people. They were smaller and lacked the constant traffic that New York had. The buildings weren't nearly as tall as they were in Manhattan. In New York the buildings seemed to block out the sky, in Paris the sky was open for everyone to see. The people who lived in Paris were different breed than New Yorkers too. They didn't seem to be in a constant rush to get places, and if you bumped into someone they mumbled something Percy somehow knew was an apology, instead of cursing at him like people did in the Big Apple.

Percy's feet began to ache, and he was still tired from before, Calypso on the other hand seemed to be completely energized, like she could keep walking for a week straight. He desperately wanted to go back and just go to sleep, or better yet, take a nice relaxing dip in the hot tub he saw earlier. He was starting to think they would never be going back.

Then he heard a growl. He whipped around towards the sound of the noise, expecting to find a monster, but instead finding Calypso with a hand on her belly.

She blushed, "You heard that?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment, "Gods, you scared the crap out of me, I thought it was a monster or something."

Her face got even redder, "I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."

"Lets head back to the Eiffel Tower, there's plenty of food there."

She looked conflicted, but another growl from her stomach made her cave in, "Fine but tomorrow we are walking around some more."

Great, another day of walking. Then again, if he wasn't so tired he would be having a pretty nice time, Calypso was so easy to talk to when she wasn't bombarding him with questions. Maybe he would enjoy their walk tomorrow.

He smiled, "Deal."

They both started to look at the skyline, searching for the large metal tower that looked out of place. Percy found it towards his right, it wasn't hard since it was lit up like a beacon.

"There," he said pointing at it.

She nodded, and they started walking, taking the nearest right. The problem with Paris is that all the streets don't go straight in one direction, this made it easy to get lost. Hopefully with the Eiffel Tower guiding them, it would not be a problem.

As they made their way back to the tower, Percy noticed the streets were eerily deserted. In New York the streets were always crowded, here he guessed it was different. It couldn't have been that late though, the sun was just setting when they started to walk, so there should be a least a couple people by them.

Percy started to get a bad feeling. He put his hand in his pocket to squeeze riptide reassuringly, but it wasn't there. He must have left it in his other pair of pants before he went to take a shower.

He thought he saw a flash of white across the street, but it was gone before he could register what it was.

The hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up. He wanted to get out of this place as fast as he could, "Come on," he said, taking Calypso's hand, "Lets get out of this place, I got a bad feeling."

"You too? Your're right this is bad." They both quickened their pace.

The street they started to veer away from the Eiffel Tower, so the made another right, and then immediately stopped in their tracks.

Standing in front of them, blocking their path, were two very beautiful, extremely pale women dressed in all white.

Percy and Calypso started to back away, only to stop when they heard a voice from behind, "And where do you think you're going?"

They both turned to see two more of the pale women. They were smiling sadistically, exposing a set of sharp fangs.

The one on the right then spoke, "Yes you wouldn't want to miss dinner would you?"

The one of the left's smile grew even bigger, "No they wouldn't, would they?" She then looked directly at Percy, "You, pretty boy, we could have some fun before dinner," she said seductively.

He felt Calypso's hand tighten around his. He didn't move from next to her.

The women frowned, "Not even a response. That's impressive demigod, not many are impervious to our love magic." Her nails seemed to grow longer, turning into three inch claws. "No matter, its been a long time since I've had to fight my prey." She took a step towards them, and the other women on the right followed suit.

This was not good. Percy and Calypso were unarmed an surrounded. He doubted they would last long in a fight. He desperately tried to think of something that would help them.

"Love magic," Percy muttered to himself. _Fangs, love magic_, and then he thought he knew what they were, "Empousa."

The women on the right's hand turned into fist, her teeth clenched together, "Everyone always thinks we are empousa," she growled. "No we are mormolykeia, much prettier thank those mismatch-legged freaks.**"**

Recognition flashed across Calypso's face, "If you are mormolykeia why are you attacking us? You only are supposed to prey on bad children."

The Mormolykeia on the right smiled, "That's right, and this one," she said pointing one of he long claws at Percy, "Has been a very bad boy."

"What did I do?" he asked puzzled. He didn't remember doing anything wrong, sure there was that time he cheated on his math test, but who hasn't done that once or twice?

"You fought against Lord Kronos, and my mistress, Lady Hecate. A crime punishable by death," when she finished speaking the two mormolykeia in front of him lunged, claws outstretched.

Before they hit him, he felt a huge force knock into him from behind. He he was sent flying a few feet in front of him, and crashed into the two mormolykeia in front of him. They tumbled around, and when the three had finally stop Percy was laying on top of one mormolykeia, with the other one on top of him. Luckily for him they were both dazed and he was able to push the one on of him off.

He backed away, facing all four of the vampire women, and reached into his pocket for riptide, until he remembered he didn't have it. One of them had forced Calypso onto the ground in a kneeling position, with her claws pressed against her throat. The two he tumbled into were slowly making their way back onto their feet, and the fourth stood next to the one who had Calypso as a hostage.

"You bear the Achilles curse I see. Aren't you just full of surprises sea spawn." She then glanced at Calypso, "Its no problem, you will tell us where you vulnerable spot is, or we will kill the girl."

"Don't do it!" Calypso yelled, "Once they kill you they will just kill me!"

The mormolykeia who was holding her put a hand over her mouth and the one next to her spoke again, "So what is your choice demigod? Save the girl, or have both of you die."

Percy tried to think of a way out of this, no matter what he did he was sure they would kill Calypso after, so surrender wasn't an option. He didn't see anyway to fight them, he was tired and hungry, and since he almost always trained with his sword and was very inexperienced in unarmed combat, it looked equally futile to try and escape them.

"How about we give you some incentive," she looked over to the two mormolykeia who were now on their feet and gave them a small nod, with that they instantly turned and lunged at him again.

He ducked under the outstretched claws of the first one, only to be instantly smash across the face by the second. The force of the impact sent him stumbling backwards, where his first attacker was waiting, and she smacked him on the side of his head. This time he went down, hitting his head hard against the concrete.

Percy laid there for a moment, stunned, before he tried to get up. He saw one of the Mormolykeia, trying to pin him down. She had her knee pressed into his stomach, his left hand pressed against the ground and her other, hand was on its way to pin the his right.

Before she got the chance to pin down his other hand, he made it into a fist and bash it across her face.

Her grip of his left hand almost immediately vanished, and he took the opportunity, to smash that hand across her face also. This time, already being dazed, she was knocked off of him, and with the weight disappearing off his chest, Percy was able to make his way to his feet once again.

As soon as he was fully up, he felt a foot smack into the side of his right knee. He lost his balance and started to fall, only to be caught when an arm wrapped around his neck. He was quickly put into a head lock.

He used both hands to try to pry the arm from around his throat, but the mormolykeia's grip was strong as iron, and when another made its way over the assist the one who was holding him, he was quickly subdued into the same kneeling position Calypso was.

They made him face her, and he saw that the monster next to the one who was holding Calypso had never moved. She gave him a cruel smile, "I was expecting more from the great Hero of Olympus. Now tell us where your mortal point is, or we will kill the girl. And make no mistake, after we kill her we will find it, it will just be a matter of how long it takes."

Calypso started shouting, but it all came out as nonsense since there was a hand over her mouth. Percy got the message loud and clear, _do not, under any circumstance, tell them_.

The mormolykeia who wasn't busy holding any captives, who by now Percy saw as the leader, seemed to pick up on this too, she looked at Calypso, annoyance evident in her face, and said, "This one is trying my patience, I have made the decision for you demigod, she will die."

Percy tried to break free of his captors, but to no avail.

The head monster laughed, "Watch demigod, as your friend dies right before you!" She used one of her claws to make a small cut on Calypso's face, then put the claw into her mouth and smiled, "Is that blood of I titan I taste in you? Its been to long since I've eaten titan spawn."

The mormolykeia holding Calypso bent her head back, exposing her next. The leader opened her mouth, exposing her set of large fangs. She started to lower her head to Calypso's neck.

Percy tried even harder to get away. "NO!" he yelled, "Let me go!"

And then he felt the arms holding him back release him, the leader turned to look at him, "No?"

Percy didn't have time to wonder why he was freed, he ran up to the leader and pushed her away from Calypso, then he tried to pry her from the other Mormolykeia's grip, but she held on tight.

"Let her go!" he commanded the monster.

Strangely she complied. Calypso was released, Percy took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Together they started sprinting towards the Eiffel Tower, never once looking back.

******~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

As the two made their way up the elevator, Calypso was the one who finally broke the silence that had occurred since the monster attack.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Percy stole a glance at her. The cur on her cheek had dried, leaving a small red line going across her left cheek, her skin was sickly pale, and her hands were trembling.

"I've never felt so helpless in my whole life," she continued.

"I don't know why you are thanking me, I couldn't do anything either," Percy tried to reassure her.

Calypso just shook her head, "You were able to fight back, I couldn't."

"A lot of good that did me, if they didn't just let me go we both would have been dead."

She shook her head again, "But they didn't just let you go Percy, you charmspoke them. It was because of you that they let us go. I didn't do anything."

So that's why the mormolykeia just let him go, somehow he managed to charmspeak, he didn't even know he could charmspeak yet.

A single tear trickled down from her eye, "The first day off Oygigia I almost get killed, how pathetic is that, the gods probably just put me there to keep me safe."

"Its not pathetic," Percy consoled her, "I almost died too, your just a couple thousand years out of practice. I can teach you how to use a sword if you want."

Calypso gave him a small, sad, smile, "I would like that."

The rest of the trip, they rode in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening.

Percy stepped out and walked into the living room, only it was different than it was before.

The dim lights were brightened, the couches were now a silver color, and there wear pots with a flower he remembered as moonlace were scattered across most of the furniture. The walls had lost all traces of green on them, and now were completely blue, except for the molding on the bottom which was now silver.

"Its beautiful," Caylpso breathed out, making her way out of the elevator to stand beside him.

"It sure is," he said. "Aphrodite said this place takes the shape of whatever the person who lives in it likes, I guess now that you are going to be living here with me it decided to shape to some of your desires, I wonder what else has changed."

As they stepped further into the room, Calypso's stomach let out another growl.

"Lets go to the kitchen and get some food," Percy suggested.

A few traces of red made its way onto her cheeks, "Sounds good to me."

They made their way around the couches, and into the kitchen. The kitchen also had moonlace on a few of the counter tops, and the doors to the cabinets and draws turned silver.

Percy gathered up two plates, two glasses, some utensils, and set them down on the table before taking a seat and gesturing to Calypso to do the same.

She followed her example but couldn't keep the puzzled expression from her face, "Where is the food?"

He grinned, "Think of any food and drink and it will appear." As soon as he finished saying that he plate filled with spaghetti and meatballs. His glass filled with blue coke.

She looked at her plate, the same appeared for her, and her glass filled with blue coke.

Percy looked at her questioningly, and she smiled and shrugged in response, "It looked good."

He laughed before digging into his dinner, and Calypso quickly followed suit.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

"This," Percy said as he pushed open to door to the room across from his, "Is your room."

The walls were pure white, the rug was silver, along with the covers on her bed. Her fur furniture consisted of two dressers, and a armoire, all made out of a light brown wood.

Calypso followed him in. "Its perfect," she said with a grin. Then she looked out into the hallway, "Which one is yours?" she asked.

"Right across the hall." He then yawned, "Now I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I'm gonna get some sleep, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he heard as he turned around, making his way over to his door.

He stopped once he put his hand on the doorknob.

He wasn't ready to face all the pictures in his room, especially after the events of today. On the other hand he was exhausted. But, Percy didn't know if he would be able to get any sleep now that he knew that the pictures were in his room. He would start feeling depressed about how he would not see his friends for five years, for how Annabeth didn't love him, but the last part also came with resentment. With all his feelings so mixed up and confused he would lay there for hours, not sleeping, just thinking, and he did not want that.

He sighed, turning away from the door he made his way back to the living room, plopping himself down on the couch that directly faced the fireplace.

He closed his eyes and sleep quickly came to him.

**********Ω** Τέλος **Ω**

**Another chapter done, once again let me know what you think. I got some good news for you readers, my team got knocked out of the playoffs, so no more sports everyday. That hopefully means more, and faster updates. I tried to put an action scene into this chapter, let me know how you thought I did with that.****This chapter took longer to write than normal because I decided to do some greek mythology research, and made myself a whole list of baddies I'm gonna use that weren't in the book. Sure there will still be some that were in the book, but there will also be some new ones I'm going to add because in every new book Rick Riordan writes it seems he adds new monsters, so I wanted to follow his example. Until next chapter lads.**


	5. Proper Etiquette

**Sorry for the late update, it has been a crazy week with Halloween and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**αρχή**

Percy trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest floor. The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. It was welcoming and peaceful, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been here before. The rocks, the trees, the grass, it all made him feel so safe, like he was home. The feeling of security was all around when, suddenly, it disappeared.

"Percy!"

Percy spun around in the direction he heard the voice, but saw nothing.

He peered into the area of the forest he heard the voice come from, trying to see through trees and bushes, searching for whoever called his name.

He heard a twig snap, then the bushes he was staring at started to rustle. His hand instinctively went to his pocket for Riptide, but it was no there.

Fear started to creep into his heart, Percy didn't know if he would be able to fend off a monster again unarmed, he had barely escaped with his life when the mormolykeia attacked him and Calypso.

The rustling continued to get louder until a figure stumbled out of the brush.

The first thing he noticed was the person's set of brown woolly pants, it might be the blessing of Aphrodite talking, bu those would never be in style. The he noticed the pair of horns coming out of its brown hair.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized his other best friend, Grover Underwood.

"Grover?"

Grover dusted himself off and looked up, "Percy!" He then charged him, giving him a hug that could have rivaled Tyson's.

Percy patted him on the back and grinned, "Hey Gman. What are you doing here?" Then he frowned, and scrunched up his eyebrows, he took a step back and looked around, "Where is here? Or better yet, what am I doing here?"

"I've been trying to contact you all day, everyone thought you were dead." There was so much concern was etched in his voice that Percy refocused his attention on him. "I was worried too, Zeus did not look happy when you turned down godhood," he continued.

Percy used his hands to gesture to himself, "Well as you can see I'm very much alive. But um, where are we, and how did I get here?"

"Camp Half-Blood of course! And don't tell me you forgot about the empathy link we have, we might not have much time until you wake up."

"May not have much time for what?" Percy asked.

"To find out what happened to you of course! Everyone is worried sick!" Gover said exasperated. "Don't even get me started on Annabeth, she's so worried, that she's basically tearing her hair out!"

Percy took a step towards Grover and put a hand on his shoulder, "Woah Grover buddy, calm down man. Its only been like a day or two, i'm fine."

Grover pushed his hand off, "That's two days we should have been celebrating! Not searching for your sorry butt!"

"Well search no more, you found me," Percy said, pointing to himself.

"I still have no idea where you really are, now if you could just tell me we could come and get you," the satyr tried to explain.

Percy felt conflicted. Here was Grover, his best friend, worried sick about him. But Percy knew he couldn't tell him where he was, grover would only come looking for him. And if somehow Zeus found out that he told him, he was fry him alive, literally, or maybe even worse, punish Calypso because of him. He would not allow her to be sent back to her island. But Percy also felt like Grover deserved to know, they had been through so much together, he had never really kept a secret from Grover.

But Grover would tell Annabeth, as much as he missed her and everything, he wasn't ready to face her yet. Once she found out where he was, she would could looking for him, letting nothing stand in her way. It is just who she is, and that's one of the things Percy loved about her.

"Percy!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention back on Grover.

Grover let out a startled yelp and pointed to Percy's feet, "Percy you have to tell me fast! You're waking up!"

Percy looked down and saw his body shimmering.

"Percy!" Grover yelled, getting Percy's attention from his flickering feet.

The son of the sea looked down, unable to face the satyr's eyes, "I... can't."

"Blahaha! That's real funny Percy. Now just tell me already so we can come and get you."

"Grover I'm sorry I just can't. Please just let this slide," Percy begged.

Grover took both ihs hand and put them on Percy's shoulders, shaking him, "No, What do you mean you can't! Just do it before you wake up! What if I can't contact you again!" Then he stopped shaking him and spoke softly, "Percy please I just want to help, tell me what happened."

Percy finally met the satyr's gaze, "I'm sorry, I know you're worried. I'm perfectly safe though, I just can't tell you what i'm doing. Please just let this go."

"Percy," but this voice was feminine and it was spoken in a loud whisper instead of a shout.

And then the woods started to blur together, until everything faded into darkness.

"Percy get up," a feminine voice whispered.

Percy felt someone shaking him, his eyes fluttered open and he saw Calypso above him, gently shaking him awake.

"Good your up," she smiled.

He let out a tired laugh, "Yeah I wonder why."

She smiled, "Well I just wanted help with my bath."

His cheeks turned into a dark shade of red, his mouth opened in shock. "Y-You need help with a b-bath?" he stammered.

She looked at him quizzically for a second before understanding what he meant, she instantly jumped up and took her hands off him. "No! No, no! Not like that!" she explained, blushing furiously. "I just don't see anyplace to get water for the bath, except that lake, but it was salt water."

"Oh, okay," he said, letting out a relieved sigh, and rubbing his eyes. He then stopped and blinked a few times, "Wait, did you just say lake?"

"Yes, it was in the room next to mine," Calypso said, her cheeks still having traces of red.

Percy sat up, resting his chin on his hand, trying to figure out what she meant. "You mean the pool?" he asked.

"I don't know what a pool is, but this was definitely a lake." Then a dreamy expression appeared on her face, "It was surrounded by the most beautiful garden, just like the one I had on Oygigia."

Percy finally decided to stand, stretching out his limbs and releasing another yawn as he did.

"Come on, I'll show you how the bath works and teach you about this wonderful new invention called a shower," he said as he started to make his way over to the hallway where the bathroom was.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

"Mmmmm, this is so good!" Calypso said, taking another bite of her breakfast. "What is it called again?"

"Pancakes," Percy grinned, trying not to laugh.

"And what is this sticky stuff on them?" she asked.

This time he did laugh, "That would be syrup."

"So good," she mumbled.

Percy just smiled again.

It wasn't long until the pair finished their food, and put their dishes back into the cabinets.

"Come on," Percy said, "I wanna see that lake."

Calypso smiled, "Don't forget about the garden."

He took her hand and started to drag her into the hall, "Yeah, yeah, now let's see that lake."

She laughed, "Alright water boy, I promise it won't disappoint."

When they reached the door adjacent to Calypso's, Percy opened it and was the first to step in. "Woah," he breathed as he looked around.

The tiled floor around the pool before was replace with grass, decorated with an assortment of flowers and trees, the majority being moonlace. The roof had multiple lights on its black surface, that made them resemble stars, and in the center there was a large light that looked like the moon. It shone bright enough to give off light for all of the plants in the room. And in the center of the room where the pool used to be was, a large lake. A small part of it was slightly raised more than the rest and was surrounded by rocks, pouring into the rest of the lake. With all the steam coming off of it Percy amused it was a hot spring, and he hoped it was keeping the lake warm. Just like Calypso said the water was salt, he was able to sense it in the water, and he could easily smell it in the air anyway.

The whole room must have been a square mile big, with the lake probably taking up half of it. Percy had no idea how, it didn't run into the other parts of the penthouse, but he decided not to question it.

"Yeah," Calypso agreed.

A mischievous grinned on Percy's face, he picked Calypso up and tossed her over his shoulder, "Come on, we're going swimming!"

"What, no!" She started pounding on his back, but couldn't help laughing as he bounded down to the lake with her on his shoulder. "Come on, i'm not wearing close suited for swimming!"

"Don't worry," he smirked, "Neither am I."

And with that, the pair made it to the edge of the lake. Percy started to wade into its depths, Calypso still over his shoulder.

This made her hasten her efforts to free herself from him. "Percy no!" she shrieked.

He laughed one more time before he willed the water around him to take elevate them into the air and take them to the center of the lake.

Calypso laughed again, "Let me go!"

Percy smirked, "Poor choice of words Calypso."

He then finally let go of her, and she fell 10 feet into the lake, screaming the whole way down.

He dove down after her, and willed the water to cushion her. She hit the water, but stayed towards the surface. Percy rocketed past her, going down 20 feet, before turning around and willing the water to shoot him towards the surface. He breached the water lake a dolphin, splashing Calypso in the process.

"Hey!" she yelled, then tried to splash him back, only for Percy to redirect the water and send it back at her.

The demigod chuckled, "Nice try Calypso."

He was caught off guard when another blast of water made it's way towards him.

"Not so mighty are we now," Calypso laughed.

"I'll show you high and mighty," Percy smirked.

A giant, 10 foot wave started to form behind Percy, Calypso saw it and let out a shriek. She tried swimming away towards the shore, but the water seem to hold her in place. The water then started to quickly advance on her, however when it reached her, instead of crashing down on her, it carried her with it, taking her towards the shores.

She washed up on the waters edge, spitting out salt water that made it's way into her mouth. Then she realized where she was and quickly scrambled to her feet. She made her way out of the water, before turning around, cupping her hands over her mouth, and yelling triumphantly, "Ha! The hero isn't the sharpest now is he?"

Percy swam over by her and grinned, "Are you sure about that?"

As he was saying that, a tentacle of water started forming, and lashed out at Calypso, trying to drag her back into the water. She yelped, then started running to were the plants were located, just about 20 feet from the water's edge.

"Mess up any of these plants and it will be the last thing you do!" she yelled, hiding behind a cherry tree.

A new voice entered the room. "Well aren't you two having fun, hope i'm not interrupting anything."

Aphrodite was floating above the lake with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Calypso's playful smile, turned into an annoyed glare, "What do you want Aphrodite?"

The love goddess smiled, "Am I not allowed to see my champion? By the way, I have to say this place looks much better with a women's touch." Then she turned to Percy, "I believe you are okay to start your training now?"

Percy instantly perked up, "Training?" This is what he's been waiting to do, the sooner he started training, the sooner he would be able to control love better, and not fall in love with someone who would never love him back.

"Yes, I was hoping we could start today, but if I was interrupting something i'm sure it could wait another day," Aphrodite said, giving a suggestive wink at Percy.

Percy quickly shot that idea down, "No, no, no, we were just having a little swim. We could definitely start training today."

Calypso seemed a little disappointed, "Yes, I was just going to start gardening anyway."

Aphrodite clapped, "Excellent! The sooner the better right? I'll be back at five, make sure you shower. And the clothes you are going to be wearing are on the bed."

"I have to shower before the training? What's the point of that?" Percy asked, puzzled.

"Well I can't have a smelly champion," Aphrodite said in such a simple tone, it left no room for argument.

Percy sighed, "Fine."

Aphrodite smiled again, "Good, remember be ready by five."

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

"Explain to me again," Percy said as he took another bite of his spaghetti, "How is this supposed to help me with training?"

They were currently seated in a fancy Italian restaurant. So fancy in fact, it looked like Percy and Aphrodite were the youngest ones in there. Which is a little odd because she is probably the oldest. The other people seated in the restaurant all seemed to be well-off people in their early 40's, either taking their significant other on a date, or making some sort of business deal. Everyone was wearing some sort of suit or dress. Percy was no exception, he was wearing a typical black suit, with a white dress shirt, and a green tie. Aphrodite on the other hand, was wearing a stunning red, strapless dress.

The pair seemed to be drawing most of the stares in the room, whether it was from looking so young, or, to modestly put it, being so attractive, Percy didn't know. He figured it was some combination of both.

"Well," Aphrodite replied, taking a sip from her glass of wine, "A champion of love must have proper eating etiquette. And France might be the city of love, but their food, yuk. Snails, frog legs, really? It's like they are trying to embarrass me. I prefer Italian, to theirs any day." Then shooting Percy a glare, "Now elbows off the table."

He complied, "This isn't exactly the kind of training I had in mind."

The beauty goddess seemed to take that as a compliment, "I know! I just love surprising people."

Then she looked at the watch on her wrist, "Shoot, I have to get going." She beckoned the waitress over and asked for the check, "Puissions-nous avoir le chèque s'il vous plaît?"

The waitress nodded her head, "Bien sûr."

Aphrodite then stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked to the other side of the table next to Percy. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry to cut the training a little short, but I have something that requires my immediate attention."

She started to make her way to the exit, Percy a little dazed from the kiss, with cheeks tainted pink, called out, "Wait! What about the check?"

The goddess turned around, a mischievous grin on her face, "You don't expect a lady to be paying for dinner, do you?" She then spun around and made her way out the door before he could respond.

'Voici le chèque monsieur," Percy looked to his right, the waitress was standing there.

He took the check from her hand, "Merci," he said. And the waitress walked away.

Wait, how did he know how to say thank you in french? _Must have learned it in school_, he thought.

Percy ran a hand through his hair and looked at the check, 163 €, _How am I supposed to pay for this? _

He was considering making a run for it, but before he could the waitress came back, "Y at-il un monsieur de problème?"

Percy desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation, "Pas de problème ici madame."

How did he know that?

The demigod shook his head, _Think, think._

Then, as if a switch went off in his head, an idea came to mind. _Charmspeak, of course, _why didn't he think of that sooner.

Percy looked at the waiter, trying to summon charmspeak from his gut, like he did with his water powers. The water in his glass shook a little, "J'ai déjà payé madame," _I already paid ma'am. _His voice sounded low and coarse, and not at all like it was when he charmspoke the mormolykeia.

The waitress just glared at him, "Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu es beau, si vous ne pouvez pas payer, j'appelle la police."

He gulped, not the police. Panic started gnaw at his stomach, without even realizing it, he started speaking, "J'ai déjà payé." This time his voice was authoritative, leaving no room to argue.

The waitress' eyes glazed over, "Bien sûr, désolé de vous avoir dérangé," _Of course, sorry to bother you._ She then picked the check back up and walked away.

Percy decided not to stretch his good luck, and left before the waitress came back realizing she had been duped.

As he opened the door to the restaurant and started his trek back to the Eiffel Tower, he had already began thinking of ways to get back at Aphrodite.

**************Ω** Τέλος **Ω**

******************Tell me how you thought it was, m**ake sure to review, and tell me about any grammatical errors you may see, **all French in this chapter was created using google translate, so i'm sorry for any grammatical problems there may be involving it. And sorry it was a little shorter than usual, just wanted to keep you guys from waiting.**


	6. A Night to Remember, Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**αρχή**

Percy ducked another wild slash from Calypso. "Better," he told her.

She was in no way a natural fighter. A week ago, the day after he had started his 'training', Percy figured he would start to train Calypso to fight, they used the room with the lake since it was so open. He had asked Aphrodite for a pair of daggers for her two use, he figured a sword would be too heavy for her. They were truly beautiful, their hilts gold and encrusted with jewels of all colors and shapes, while the blade was celestial bronze.

On their first day he decided to spar with her in order to test her abilities, it went worse than he hoped. Percy figured he would try to teach Calypso to dual wield her daggers because that's similar to what the Hunters of Artemis did and they were some of the fiercest fighters he had ever seen. Even though he had never dual wielded before, how hard could it be?

Boy was he wrong. When they had started their spar, Percy figured he would let Calypso attack him and he would just block in order to judge her skills. He soon learned she was no hunter, she lacked their quickness and grace. Calypso only seemed to be able to attack with one blade at a time, the pauses between her strikes made the advantage of having two weapons almost useless, her swings were wild and uncoordinated. When Percy deemed it time to judge her defense he was even more disappointed. Whenever he would go to attack her, she would flinch, if he managed to meet one of his strikes her knife would be wrenched from her grip.

She was definitely no hunter, so Percy decided to stop trying to train her like one. He switched her to a single knife, where she would be able to focus more on it rather than try to divide her attention between two blades. The other blade he told her to try to conceal, if she was ever disarmed (Which Percy found was more than likely), having another hidden blade that the enemy didn't know about would be a huge advantage.

At first, Calypso had no idea where to hide it, but their second day she walked into the room with a smirk on her face. She had braided her hair around the sheath of the knife, with the golden handle sticking out of the top. Since the hilt was designed so beautifully, it seemed like it was a decorative hairpiece or something. If no one had been told what it really was, no one would suspect that Calypso had a deadly weapon hidden away in her hair.

Her offense was doing better, if only slightly, Calypso now tried to feign (Even if it was kind of obvious), and her strikes weren't as random, the were more calculated, if only slightly.

Her defense on the other hand, had not improved at all. She all together stopped trying to block his strikes, which Percy told her was a good idea since he had a heavier weapon and was stronger. Instead Calypso tried to dodge and misdirect his attacks, she was fine at dodging, but whenever she tried to misdirect Percy's swings she would either miss, or choose a bad angle to meet his sword so her dagger would meet Percy's sword almost head on, and Calypso would lose her grip on it.

Calypso had a long road a head of her if she ever wanted to become a formidable warrior, but Percy guessed being alone on an island for a few thousand years, spending most of your time gardening, would do that to a person. He wasn't worried, she seemed committed to being able to defend herself, and he had at least five years to help her, maybe more.

He blocked another one of her thrusts and figured it was time to end this session. After a short series of swings, Calypso's dagger clattered onto the ground, and before she could reach behind her head and get her second dagger, Percy pointed his sword to her throat.

"Yield?" he asked.

She sighed, "I yield."

Percy lowered his sword and smiled at the nymph in front of him, "Don't worry about it, we got plenty of time to whip you into shape, and turn you into some badass killing machine."

She went over to her dagger and picked it up, "I suppose so," she said dejectedly. Calypso put it back in it's sheath, and started walking over to a patch of flowers.

Percy wanted to go over and comfort her, but he had to start getting ready for his own 'training'. He learned Aphrodite liked to be fashionably late, but didn't like it when others were.

For the last week Percy seemed to have developed a daily schedule.

After breakfast, he and Calypso would travel into the city, exploring a new part each day. Percy made sure he always had Riptide in his pocket and Calypso would bring her pair of daggers, they hadn't got attacked again, but were not going to caught unarmed. So far they saw parks, gardens, cafes , museums. Calypso loved all the nature worked into the city, Percy liked those parts the best too, they were beautiful and everything, but that was not the main reason he preferred them. When Percy would look at all the buildings, he couldn't help but think about what Annabeth would say if she were here. She would go off into a tangent, talking about all the things she loved about French architecture and saying what she would fix about all the things she didn't.

When they got hungry or tired, the pair would walk back to the Eiffel Tower for lunch. They would have gotten something eat in the city, if they had any money. He asked Aphrodite for some, but she refused, saying that he should just charmspeak get anything he wants. She said he needed the practice. Percy never did it though, he felt charmspeaking people for free stuff was cheating them out of money that was rightfully theirs. So Percy and Calypso always ended up eating lunch back in the tower.

After lunch was the only time his day would have variety to it. He would either go for a swim in the alike, a run around it, do some push ups or sit ups, or some combination of all of them. Percy found if he kept himself busy, he would not have to think; when he thought his mind went to places he could not control, thoughts of Annabeth, Grover, his mom, just his past life in general. These thoughts made him either depressed or just angry, tiring himself out was an easy fix to keep that from happening.

Being ADHD he got bored of being alone after an hour or two and that's when Percy decided he would teach Calypso to fight.

And that brought him to what he was doing now, getting rid for his 'training' with Aphrodite. When he choose Aphrodite to be his patron, he didn't know what he expected his training would be, but what Aphrodite had Percy doing now definitely wasn't it.

First of all his 'training' was at night. Aphrodite's excuse was that most romantic things happened at night: Sunset, looking at the stars, most dates, and sex. Yup, she said sex and after that Percy never brought up training at night again. In the back of the mind he secretly thought Aphrodite just wasn't a morning person, it must take her forever to decide on something to where, and she was constantly fixing her makeup, Percy thought it probably took her a a few hours before she thought herself presentable and decided to leave wherever she lived.

Second, Percy didn't think he would be wearing a suit while he trained. Oh, did he forget to mention that half of his training evolved Aphrodite teaching him how to be a 'gentleman'. Yup, Aphrodite said she would not have someone with the manners of a quote 'caveman' as her champion. So every night so far she would take him to a new restaurant where Aphrodite taught him correct table matters and other gentlemanly things. And at the end of each 'trate', that's what she called them, Aphrodite would make him pay for the meal because guys should always pay.

Since Percy didn't have any money, he would always have to charmspeak his way out of paying. It wasn't too bad since he figured out that somehow he could speak fluent french, that solved the language barrier. Percy kind of felt bad cheating the restaurant out of money, but he figured one free dinner wouldn't make or break their business, Aphrodite always made sure they went to a super expensive restaurant, so Percy thought the owners must be pretty well off.

Besides that Aphrodite said the main reason she had him charmspeak his way out of paying was that charmspeak worked best when you need it most. If you were in a situation where you needed to charmpseak someone, more often than not your emotions were going crazy in one way or another, whether it be panic, fear, or even anger. Aphrodite told him to channel his emotions into his charmspeak, they would make it more powerful.

As of now Percy could almost always charmspeak on demand, it just always wasn't so powerful. He mostly had problems charmspeaking guys since girls seemed to be fawning over his new found good looks. It might also be that Percy's charmspeak was authoritative and demanding, while Aphrodite's was calming and slightly seductive. When Percy charmspoke it was like he was giving an order and when guys, or at least Percy, was given an order he felt compelled to do the opposite. If he didn't put enough emotion into it, the waiters (not waitresses) wouldn't listen to him, so Aphrodite would have to bail him out.

Spending time with Aphrodite wasn't as bad as he would have thought it would be. Percy expected her to be judging, shallow, slutty and to put it bluntly, a bitch. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she was actually nice, funny, and was pretty focused on Percy's training, which she took petty seriously, much more than he did. Percy would actually say he enjoyed spending time with her, being the goddess of beauty didn't hurt either.

You may think it wouldn't take long for a guy to get ready, but you would be wrong. Aphrodite made him shower before they would start, she wouldn't train a stinky champion. He also always had to put on a suit, and try to tame that crazy hair of his, both took him some time.

When Percy finished he walked into the living room to find Aphrodite sitting on the couch, fixing some minuscule problem with her makeup. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was straighten.

"What restaurant are we going to today Aphrodite?"

She looked over to him and the makeup and mirror in her hand vanished, "Actually tonight we aren't going to a restaurant, i'm going to teach you how to dance."

Images of him stepping on his mom's feet when she tried to teach Percy to dance flashed into his head. Lets just say they only made it through one session, "I don't know if that's a good idea, my mom always said I had two left feet-"

"Nonsense," Aphrodite interrupted, "Dancing is almost a language of love in itself, so as a champion of love you must learn how to excel at it."

Percy ran a hand through his hair, _Great_.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

The pair walked towards a large building at the end of the road. The street concluded in a 'O' shape, with a large building at its end. Limos were pulling up, dropping off their passengers, and then pulling out. All of the couples getting out seemed to be at least 40. Percy wasn't really surprised since every restaurant Aphrodite took him to they always looked like the youngest pair there, he just wish they didn't stand out so much.

As the goddess and demigod got closer to the building, Percy noticed the people who exited the limos get on a line in front of the front door. People at the front of the line were getting questioned by a man with a clipboard and after they talked with him, the people would go to one of the men behind him and were then searched for weapons.

Percy understood the whole clipboard thing, the man was most likely checking to see if the people were actually on the guest list. Seeing that everyone was arriving in a limo, he figured it was some rich person's private party who just didn't want any random people showing up and ruining it. Percy had a feeling that his and Aphrodite's name was not on that list and that she would have him charmspeak his way into the dance.

He voiced his thoughts to Aphrodite, "I'm guessing we aren't on that list?"

She grinned at him, "Now you're starting to understand how this works."

By the time the duo made it to the line, there was only a few people there, all of them couples. A few of them turned around to give them curious looks, but said nothing. The line was moving pretty quickly, it wouldn't be long until Percy and Aphrodite would be at the front. He shifted his feet nervously, trying to figure out what he would say before they reached the front.

"Take my arm," Aphrodite whispered.

Percy looked at the love goddess confusedly. "What did you say?" he asked in a hushed tone that matched hers.

"I said take my arm, only couples go to this kind of a thing. We don't want to stand out anymore than we already do."

"Uh," was all he said, not being able to think of anything else to reply, he hesitantly held out his arm for the goddess.

She looped her arm through his and pulled him closer, "Geez, I don't bite."

Percy didn't answer, too busy noticing how close together their bodies were. A small blush made its way onto his cheeks, he looked away hoping Aphrodite wouldn't notice.

"Suivant," a male voice called in front of him. The man in the clipboard was calling for the next in line. "Votre nom s'il vous plaît," he was asking for their name.

Percy didn't think it would hurt to say his real name, "Percy Jackson et Aphrodite...-"

"Venus!" Aphrodite interrupted, "Aphrodite Venus." She smiled at the man.

He looked at her like she grew two heads before looking down at his clipboard, "Désolé vous n'êtes pas sur la liste." _You aren't on the list_.

Now came the part for Percy to charmspeak, _Remember use your emotions_. He tried to focus on all the emotions he was experiencing: panic that he would somehow mess this up, maybe even a little bit fearful. Since he was trying to charmspeak another guy, Percy needed an emotion that was strong to help, neither of those two seemed to be it.

Percy noticed how his cheeks still felt warm and remembered what caused that, Aphrodite being so close to him. Surely that was a powerful enough emotion to use since it made a physical appearance onto his face. He just couldn't pinpoint what it was, Percy was never good with his own emotions. Was he embarrassed? That seemed close but not completely right.

The seconds were passing away and Percy still hadn't figured out what he was feeling, he needed to find out fast so he could use it. Or did he? Aphrodite never told him he had to name an emotion to use it, a name is just a word isn't it.

Percy decided his time was running out and just decided to focus on the mystery emotion, he thought about how close Aphrodite was to him, the blush came back stronger, "Oui, nous sommes." _Yes we are_.

The man looked confused again for a second, but then just seemed to accept what Percy said, "Bien sûr, mes excuses monsieur." He stepped out of the way and pointed towards the men who were searching people for weapons.

Percy was actually surprised that worked so easy, that was the first time he charmpsoke a guy without any problems.

Aphrodite tugged on his arm and they started to head towards the security guards. She elbowed him and gave him a proud smile, "Starting to get the hang of this whole charmpspeak thing, huh? Well that's good because now you can spend the rest of the night learning how to dance."

_Crap._

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

The ballroom was huge. Golden chandeliers hung from the roof, the floor was wooden, and the ceiling was a mosaic of white and gold squares. In fact the whole room, minus the wood floor, seemed to be some combination of white and gold. Around the edges of the room were tables where people were being served by waiters. On one side of the room was a bar and on the other side there was an orchestra playing live music for all the guests.

There were a few people sitting at the tables or getting a drink at the bar, but most were dancing on the dance floor to the slow music of the orchestra. Percy and Aphrodite were no exception.

They had been dancing for about an hour, Aphrodite leading since Percy had no clue what he was doing. He did blush when Aphrodite put his hand on her hip, but had gotten over in when he tripped over her feet for the first time. Percy then just tried to focus on his dancing and to be fair he did dance better than he thought he would, only stepping on the goddess' feet six times. He was starting to get the hang of it by now, he hadn't messed up in about 20 minutes. However, his feet were starting to hurt from standing up for so long, so he didn't think it would last for much longer.

As the pair moved across the dance floor, the son of Poseidon caught a glimpse of curly blonde hair. It looked just like _hers_, but there was no way she could have found him right? No one save for the gods and and Calypso knew Percy was in Paris. _No_, he thought,_ there is no way that could be Annabeth_.

He still felt uneasy, Percy's eyes never left the blond women, he had to be sure it wasn't her.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the women's partner spun her around, revealing blue eyes instead of gray. The women's face made Percy place her in her mid 30's.

Feeling as if a weight was lifted off his chest Percy looked back at the love goddess, only to find her looking at him sadly with eyes full of pity. "You know," she said, "Many people find out that love can be the worst poison. Most fail to realize until much later that love can also be the best medicine, healing the most broken of hearts. They shut themselves out from the world and get lucky if they find someone to pull them out, some don't find anyone at all."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What i'm saying is that you already have someone that cares for you," Aphrodite started. "Calypso is a sweet girl, don't let her slip through your fingers. Give her a chance, who knows where it will take you."

"I-" Percy started but was instantly cut off by Aphrodite.

"Don't answer, just promise me that you will think about it, OK?"

He sighed, "Alright, I promise."

She smiled, "Good, now enough of these depressing talks. It's time we cheer you up and I have just the thing for it."

The goddess stopped dancing and took Percy's hand, dragging him through the maze of dancers. They finally stopped in front of the bar.

When they stopped Aphrodite spoke up, "Last time I checked Paris has some weird drinking rules, but I think I remember reading somewhere if the person is with a responsible adult then they can have a drink."

Percy's brain took a minute before he thought he understood what she was saying, "Wait, you mean you want me to have a drink? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Just one drink to help get your mind off things."

He then looked at her questioningly, "And you're considered a responsible adult?"

Aphrodite grinned, "I have my moments." She then took his hand and dragged him to one of the seats at the bar. "Sit," she commanded.

Percy complied and then the goddess of beauty turned around and walked towards another women seated at the bar. She whispered something in her ear and then the women got up and left. Aphrodite did the same thing for every other person seated at the bar, ending with the bartender. When he left he placed a sign on top of the bar that read, _Gone on Break, _in french on the counter.

When everyone was gone from the bar except Percy, she walked back over to him. "What did you tell them?" he asked.

The goddess just shrugged and replied, "I just told them it was time to dance."

She then walked behind the counter, where the bartender had been previously stationed. She bent over ans started rummaging through the contents on the shelf. A couple of seconds later she came back up with a triumphant look on her face and a wine bottle in her right hand.

Aphrodite place it on the counter in front of Percy, "From my own personal collection. Every bar in Paris has access to it, just know one knows how to use it except me."

Percy looked at the bottle, "Are you still sure this is a good idea?"

"When have I ever had a bad idea?" She snapped her fingers and a wine glass appeared next to the bottle. Aphrodite uncorked the bottle and poured some into the glass before handing it to Percy. "Trust me you'll love it."

He took it, if this would help him get Annabeth off his mind he would gladly drink it. Percy was enjoying himself until he saw the women with blonde hair and now he was just depressed instead of having fun. He brought the glass to his lips and took a small test sip, just to get the flavor of the wine. It tasted like a bouquet of roses, that's if roses could have a flavor. Even if it didn't, Percy enjoyed the small taste on his tongue immensely. He quickly finished the rest of it and put the empty glass back down on the counter.

He heard Aphrodite's voice, "Good?"

The son of the sea looked up to see the goddess smirking at him, "Amazing," he said. Looking up at her made him feel light-headed and dizzy for some reason.

"Well i'm glad you enjoyed it because that's all you are getting, I don't need to be baby sitting a drunk Percy."

He laughed at that, picturing what he would be like drunk. He laughed louder and longer than he probably should have. In fact he only stopped once he put his head in his hands, stopping him from breathing.

When he was finally done he looked back up at Aphrodite, only to see two of her. "Too late," he giggled.

Aphrodite paled, "No, no, no, no this shouldn't be happening, you only had one glass." She picked up the bottle and inspected it, "I drink this stuff all the time." The love goddess hen turned it over, finding a small '**H**' on the back. "_Di immortales_, i'm going to kill him."

"No!" Percy yelled. "Don't kill anybody. If you kill someone you go to jail and do you know what happens to pretty girls who go to jail?" He answered his own question with a fit of laughter. "And you're really pretty, but you would be prettier without all that makeup on. You kinda look like a barbie and i'm a boy, I don't like barbies." He started to laugh again.

Aphrodite made her way over to him from behind the bar, "Okay Percy it's time to go home, Hephaestus somehow got into my collection and replaced my wine." Her voice was laced with charmspeak.

"Okay," Percy replied. "I like home anyways, there's a lake, I like lakes."

She took his hand and started dragging him across the dance floor to the exit, they were making fast progress, despite Percy hobbling around, until their path was block when a young man stepped in front of them, "Puis-je avoir une danse?" He was asking for a dance.

"Désolé, nous quittons," Aphrodite said as tried to step around him. _Sorry we're leaving. _

He moved so he was blocking their path again, "Juste une danse, j'insiste," _Just one dance I insist._

Percy then wobbled in front of Aphrodite, "Milady said no," with that he punched the man in the face and he went down. Percy turned back to Aphrodite, grinned triumphantly and laughing, "Do you get it, milady, my lady." This was followed by another laughing fit. Percy got closer to her, "And you are my lady," he slurred. The demigod the closed the distance between them with a wet, sloppy kiss.

Aphrodite froze, before she could say anything Percy backed up and tripped over the man he knocked out, hitting his head hard on the floor. He didn't get back up.

**~ Αλλαγή γραμμής ~**

_A familiar looking red-head was standing by the hearth in the middle of Camp-Halfblood. Percy made his way over to her, tapping her shoulder when he reached her._

_The girl spun around, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, except her eyes were glowing, they were a bright serpent green. She spoke in a voice that wasn't hers: _

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_Stand together or death consumes them all._

_Love's Curse will be broken,_

_With it the heavens awoken__._

_An oath to keep with the final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

_Rachel fell to the ground as soon as she said the last words, and Percy's vision blurred with darkness._

**********Ω** Τέλος **Ω**

**Another chapter done, a new prophecy, and some drunk Perodite. Just so you all know that drink was tampered by Hephaestus, and was supposed to be able to get a god extremely drunk, that's why Percy got wasted so fast and easily. Be sure to review, and if you find something you see is wrong or don't like, write a review about it, otherwise I won't know to fix it. I've made some small edits to previous chapters, so if you don't want to re-read them I'll just tell you here I made it so Percy is depressed/angrier with Annabeth. Hope you enjoyed.**

***And did I forget to mention, HOLY SHIT 100 FOLLOWERS**


End file.
